Question: If the sales tax in your city is $11.1\%$, how much tax would you pay for an item that costs $\$164$ before tax? Round to the nearest cent.
In order to find the amount of sales tax you would pay, multiply the sales tax by the original price of the item. ${11.1\%} \times {\$164} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $11.1\%$ is equivalent to $11.1 \div 100$ $11.1 \div 100 = 0.111$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. Round to the nearest cent. $0.111$ $\times$ $$164$ = $$18.20$ You would pay $$18.20$ in sales tax.